Blade Shan
Blade Shan was the descendant of many legendary people. He is known for helping create the Rebel Alliance and helping create the New Republic. He created the New Jedi Order after he helped form the new republic. He was also known as Mandalore the Executioner when he was in the Mandalorian Protectors. The song Chosen Ones reminded him of his powerful legendary bloodline. Many people believed Blade Shan was the reincarnation of Revan. Early Life Blade Shan was born on Nar Shaddaa. Him and his parents were slaves to the Hutts. His father was Dyyz Shan and his mother was Christina Shan. Blade's mother was a Zenolian. Blade's father was in the Jedi Order but left at 14. His family was poor but Blade would often get money for his family by gambling with dangerous thieves. Throughout his child hood he made many friends as well as enemies. His closest friends was his half brother Anthony Krell. Together they got in a lot of trouble many times. They would often be on the run from thieves and other criminals who they had won money in a gamble match. Blade and Anthony didn't really like the Hutts because they thought they were evil slave owners. Though there was one hutt that Blade didn't mind, it was Deistrotho the Huttlet. But Blade would often get punished for playing with the little huttlet. Some other childhood friends of Blade were Jaybo Nightrider, Destro Skyblade, and Destro's sister Azula Skyblade. Blade once had a crush on Azula but she rejected him because she was afraid her parents would be mad. Blade was upset for a while but he got over it in time. Blade also made a great friendship with a Jawa name Aktik . Blade would often listen to the song Chosen Ones that he received from a bounty hunter name Fordo Krell who was his half brother Anthony Krell's father . Fordo Krell was very nice to Blade and his Father even though Blade's father was married to his ex-wife. He treated Blade like family. Fordo would often teach Blade and Anthony how to fight like brave warriors. Death of Fordo Krell Fordo Krell was working on a mission on Umbara , when another Mandalorian by the name of Jareor witch in Mando'a means: recklessly risk your life, act suicidally (negative connotation - foolish , not brave). Jareor was a Mandalorian thug working for the powerful bounty hunter called Durge. Fordo Krell was accused for stealing a bounty from Durge. Durge sent Jareor to eliminate Fordo. Jareor tracked Fordo to Umbara and shot with with a blaster sniper. Fordo fell to the ground dead before he could finish his mission. Blade and Anthony along with the rest of the family including Selena Krell were very emotional about the death of Fordo. They had a private funeral on Nar Shaddaa. There was also a funeral held on Fordo's homeworld Concord Dawn by his Mandalorian vod. Selena Krell was heart broken because she was pregnant with Fordo's child and now the child would never know Fordo. After the death of Fordo Krell there was alot of conflict between the True Mandalorians and Durge and his thugs. A month later Selena Krell dissapeared and no one was able to find her. It is unknown what happend to Selena Krell even to this day. Dark Visions and the Visit of a Jedi Its been four years sence the death of Fordo Krell. Blade and his half brother Anthony discovered they are force sensative during these years. Not telling anybody accept their family they lived evryday wondering what would happen to them because they could use the force. Blade has grown alot and was now 13 years old. One day something strange happend, first he saw a ship with a republic symbol on it land at a platform on Nar Shaddaa, then when walking around Blade suddenly had a painful headache. He started holding his head tight as he saw weird images of darkness and evil. Blade was being taunted by an evil sith spirit. Blade then fell to the ground holding his head with all the pain and weird visions. Then suddenly a Wookie jedi master named Tyvokka and his former Kel Dor padawan now a knight. named Plo Koon walked around the corner startled when they saw what was happening to Blade. They knew right away what was going on, they knew he was being taunted by a sith spirit, and they knew that could only mean one thing... he can use the force. Then Tyvokka yelled "Be Gone Spirit!", and the sith spirit gave Blade one last pain that made him pass out. An hour later Blade woke up at his home, and the first thing he saw was the jedi. He saw their lightsabers and was very suprised and confused. Tyvokka told him he was being taunted by an evil sith spirit. Blade knew what a sith was because of the things his father told him. The jedi then asked his parents questions. They found out about Blade's father leaving the jedi order when he was just 14 years old. They also found out that Anthony could use the force also. But with Anthony neither of his parents could use the force so he was was born with the ability to use the force. Blade's mother asked the jedi if they were going to take Blade and Anthony away to train to become a jedi. But master Tyvokka said he wasn't sure if he was aloud to because Blade and Anthony were very older then then the age jedi usualy start their training. Anthony and Blade were both 13, Anthony being 9 months older. Master Tyvokka contacted the jedi council and said Blade and Anthony have force abilitys. The council didnt really like the fact that they were to old to train as jedi. But Tyvokka told them Blade was a Shan, the very powerful bloodline. The council was suprised and told Tyvokka and Plo Koon to bring Blade to Coruscant and they would decide if they will alow Blade to train as a jedi. They told Blade and his family, and his parents both decided that he should go with them, but Blade demanded that he would not go if Anthony couldnt come with him. So the jedi told the council about Blade's request and the council said they could bring Anthony along with them. The Adventure Blade and Anthony hugged their parents very tightly while trying to hold back tears, they said goodbye to all their friends including Aktik the Jawa. Blade and Anthony's lives would change forever. They walked to the platform. But there was a problem and Tyvokka told them that Anthony would have to go with a republic pilot on another ship to Corusant. So Anthony went on a different ship while Blade stayed in the ship with Tyvokka and Plo Koon. They soon took off and Blade looked out the window and watched as they left Nar Shaddaa. Blade was nervous because he had never been on another planet. He knew only Nar Shaddaa. He knew only a slave's life.... : Blade pulled out a journal that had been given to him by Fordo Krell. That journal had evrything you needed to know to survive and many more things out there in the galaxy. Blade would spend hours back at home reading the journal , it was basicly the only thing he had left of Fordo, well that and Anthony... : Blade started to feel homesick, he already missed his family so much. He walked around the ship and bumbed into Plo Koon, then they sat down and started talking. Talking about his bloodline, about leaving his family, about what would happen when they got to Corusant, and what would it be like when he is a jedi, if the council allows him to be trained. ::::: He became good friends with Plo. ::::: It seemed like they were traveling through space forever, when the ship started shaking. : Their ship was being fired at by another ship. The alarms went on and Blade watched as the jedi and the pilots were trying to figure out what to do. Blade was starting to get really nervous, but Plo told him that they would be alright. Suddenly the ship's engines went out and they crash landed on the planet Ord Mantel. : Evryone was alright and got out of the ship. They sugested that they go into town and try to find a new ship because there ship was so damaged that it couldnt be repaired. Blade went with Plo and Tyvokka, when suddenly Blade was force pushed into the ground. The jedi turned around and pulled their lightsabers out as they saw the Fallen Jedi Quinlan Vos. Vos pulled out a red bladed lightsaber and started dueling Master Tyvokka and Plo Koon. The jedi yelled at Vos ad asked what he wanted, Vos answered back in an evil dark voice, "My new master wants that kid, he is the decendant of Revan!" :: At this time Tyvokka and Plo Koon didnt know that Dooku was his new master and they didnt know Dooku had secretly turned to the dark side and secretly plotting against the jedi and the republic. : The two jedi and the new dark acolyte continued to duel as Blade was nervously watching them from on top of a small hill. Plo Koon yelled at Blade to go into town and hide, so Blade ran as fast as he could into town. He finaly lost his breathe when he made it to town. He went into the town market and walked around blending in with people walking by. Meanwhile back at the duel: The jedi continued to duel, and Vos got tired of it and he swung his lightsaber right through Master Tyvokka, and he fell to the ground. Plo yelled , "Master Tyvokka!", and continued to duel Vos by himself. Vos kicked Plo to the ground and jumped on his speeder and drove away. Plo Koon looked back but all that was left of Tyvokka was his robes, his body had vanished. He had become one with the force, Plo Koon then heard Tyvokka's voice in his head, "I'm proud of you". Plo respectly bowed to Tyvokka's robes, then went into town to find Blade. Blade got tired so he went and sat down on a rock that was between two buildings. Blade turned and saw these kids making fun of a girl, Blade got up and told the kids to leave her alone. The kids walked up to Blade looking down at him like a giant. One of the older kids said, "What did you say little slimo?", right when the local police came and told the older kids to leave Blade and the girl alone. The kids walked away. : The girl told Blade her name was Merida Astrowalk, but after Blade told her his name Quinlan Vos came around the corner and snatched Blade. Blade yelled and, Merida told the local police about what had happend. Quinlan Vos was holding Blade tightly and threw him in his Solar Sailer given to him by his master Darth Tyranus (secretly Dooku). Plo Koon ran and looked up as the ship flew off. Plo Koon threw a tracking device on the back of the ship. Plo went to a ship market to see if he could get a new ship. : Blade sat nervously watching Vos fly the ship. He felt scared and awkward at the same time. Blade finaly got the courage to ask Vos where he was taking him, and Vos answered back, "You dont need to know kid". : The Ship was headed toward the planet Sereno the secret headquaters of Darth Tyranus. : Sudenly the ship was shot at by a bounty hunter's ship. The Solar Sailer crashed on a planet called Dagobah. Blade opened his eyes and saw that Vos was knocked out cold. He got up and walked out of the ship,but fell into a swamp. Blade got up and went to the land and ran away from the ship. Blade got tired and stood still for a few minutes, he heard a weird noise and he turned around and saw a huge Dragonsnake raise up out of the water. Blade's eyes opened wide with fear and he ran as fast as he could into a dark creepy cave known as the Dark Side Cave. : Blade stopped and caught his breath. He was afraid to go back out so he continued to walk through the cave, Blade started seeing blury for a few minutes and then his eyes went back to normal, he heard lightsabers ignite, he looked forward and saw a man with two red lightsabers infront of him. (Sidious in the Dark Side Cave's evil force hallucinations) Blade ran back out the cave. He looked to make sure the Dragonsnake was gone, and he ran out the cave. he walked a few miles and then saw a small civilization of an alien species called The Hepsalum. Blade looked at them stunned at how weird they looked. : -NOT DONE- : Training to be a Jedi -coming soon!!!- ::::::::::: The Battle of Corellia -coming soon!!!!!- The Great Hunt -coming soon!!- Disturbance on Voss -coming soon- Battle of Kalee -coming soon- The Rise of the Seperatist -Coming soon!- The Republic Traitors The Seperatist Army is Formed Count Dooku Revealed as a Sith Chasing Jango Fett and Boba Fett The Battle of Geonosis -Coming Soon!!!!!!!- The Clone Wars -Coming Soooooon!!!!- The Seperatist Recruit Durge Battle of Karthakk Tatooine Outpost Battle of Mandalore Secret Plans -COMING SOON- Order 66 --Blade is 22 at this time-- Palpatine gave the clone troopers the order..... Clones evrywhere turned on there jedi comrads and killing them, most of the jedi were all being shot down by the clone troopers. Anakin led the 501st legion on a assualt on the jedi temple, Blade and other jedi were fighting clones on one side of the temple while Anthony was fighting on the other side. Anthony was dueling Anakin, now renamed as Darth Vader. Vader kicked Anthony into a wall, then vader used the force to pick up a broken pillar and he threw it on top of Anthony. Anthony's body was being crushed by the pillar and it made blood drip from his mouth. Anthony spat blood at Vader's face, and Vader gave Anthony a dirty look with yellow sith eyes, and then walked away. Blade then came and was killing clones when he looked and spotted Anthony. Blade's eyes open wide, and ran to Anthony and force lifted the pillar away. Blade got down on his knees next to Anthony. Blade spoke with a worried voice, "Dontt..wwwory Anthony im going to get you out of here and get you to help." Anthony then replied, "I...love you..brother"... Then Anthony's eyes closed as he died. Blade started crying and screaming super loud, "NOOO!!!!", "WHY!!!!!!" Blade had known Anthony his whole life..... He wasnt just his brother, he was his best friend. Blade suddenly just dozed off into a daze, and then saw past memories when him and his brother Anthony were kids. Blade then came back to reality, but still in shock and disbelief. He got up and looked around and didnt see any more clones just dead jedi. He turned back around and picked up Anthony's dead body. He put it in his ship, and flew off. : Blade flew to Nar Shaddaa, his and Anthony's homeworld. Blade hadnt been there sence he was a kid and taken by the jedi to be trained. He wondered if his parents were still there and still slaves to the hutts. :: Blade remembered the spot where Anthony's father Fordo's body (ashes were berried on Concord Dawn) was berried at, so he took Anthony there and berried him next to Fordo. Blade said a few words to Anthony then got up and left. Blade went to where his family used to live to see if they were still there. He knocked on the door of his former house. Then suddenly Blade's father Dyyz Shan (age 49) answered the door. Blade instantly reconized him and hugged him. Dyyz had no idea who Blade was because he hasnt seen him in years. Blade then told him who he was and Dyyz started crying. Dyyz welcomed Blade in. They sat down and Blade told him evrything that had happend. The distruction of the jedi order, and the death of Anthony. Blade then asked Dyyz where his mother was, and Dyyz nervously told him that she was sold to another hutt on Nal Hutta 3 years ago. Blade's face turned red and Dyyz could tell he was angry. Dyyz tried to calm Blade down, but Blade just started crying. He was so overwelmed with all that has happend. They talked some more, and Blade told him he wanted to see his mother. Blade hugged his father tightly and then walked out the door. ::: Blade flew to Nal Hutta, and landed near a swamp. He looked around town and then saw a woman walk into her house. He thought it was his mother so he ran to the house and then knocked on the door. But the woman didnt answer instead it was a young girl probaly around the age of 15. Blade was confused and then told the girl his name was Blade Shan and he was looking for his mother Christina Shan. The girl stared at Blade and told him her step mom is Christina Lightwielder, She let Blade in and he saw his mother and ran to her and hugged her tightly, while telling her who he was and explaining to her what had just happend. She got sad when Blade had told her Anthony died, Then She told him she had been sold to Gardulla the Hutt, and that she had met a man named Sarien Lightwielder and she merried him, and he had already had a daughter before they met named Merry Lightwielder, so that meant that Merry was Blade's step sister. Blade looked at Merry and said its nice to meet you. She said the same thing back to him. Blade was a little upset that his mom merried someone else, but he got over it after a while. Blade then contacted his father Dyyz with a holoprojector, Dyyz answered but was being held by Nova the Hutt's guards. Blade and his mother and sister's eyes open wide as Dyyz told Blade he was to be exicuted, and that he loves him. But Dyyz was thrown to the ground infront of Nova the Hutt and her guards shot Dyyz with a blaster. Then the call was over. Blade got up and was about to walk out the door to go back to Nar Shaddaa but he looked out the window and saw clone troopers walking around town. Merry stopped him and told him he couldnt go out there with those troops out there looking for jedi survivors. Blade sat down and sighed. Anthony and Dyyz were now dead. Then Sarien Blade's step father..., walked in. :::: He looked at Blade with confusion. Christina told Sarien who Blade was. And Sarien shook Blade's hand. ::::: Blade didnt know where to go, there was no where to go. And then Merry started begging Christina and Sarien to let Blade stay with them, of course Christina said yes, and then Merry begged Sarien, and he said it would be great if he stayed. ::::: -NOT DONE- Joining The Mandalorian Protectors -coming soon- Becoming Mandalore the Executioner -coming soon- The Distruction of Mandalorian Protectors and finding Thorun Ordo -coming soon- Joining Mandalorian Guild -coming soon- The Rebellion -coming soon- The New Republic and the New Jedi Order -coming soon- Giving the Place of Jedi Grand Master to Luke Skywalker and Returning to Mandalorian Guild -coming soon- The Rise of the Sith (Reborn Sith War) -coming soon- The Death Of Blade Shan -coming soon- The Ressurection of Blade Shan -coming soon- Family *'Dyyz Shan - Father ' *'Christina Shan - Mother ' *'Anthony Krell - Half Brother ' *'Aktik - Family Friend ' *'Fordo Krell - Family Friend (father of Anthony Krell) ' *'Selena Krell - Fordo Krell's wife , ( Anthony Krell's step mother)' *'Darkest Destroyer Shan - Son' *'Thorun Ordo - Cousin' * * * * * *'Revan - Ancestor' *'Bastila Shan - Ancestor' *'Vaner Shan - Ancestor' *'Satele Shan - Ancestor ' *'Jace Malcom - Ancestor' *'Theron Shan - Ancestor' *'ETC. ' ' ' Category:Male Characters Category:Zenolians Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Jedi Category:Rebel Alliance Category:New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Category:Supercommando Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:Galactic Republic